Forgetting the Black Cat
by amg17
Summary: Amu is a regular highschool girl, but when ever someone mentions the moon or a cat she feels like her head is trying to tell her something, but she just can't remember! More on inside since I don't have much room to explain!
1. Chapter 1 A Cat and the Moon

**_Amu is a normal high school girl, but on her first day strange things start to happen. Whenever the moon or a cat is involved she gets immense pains in her head along with a strange boy's voice in her head. Yet, when she tries to remember who's voice it is her head throbs even more and she just can't remember. Who is the boy in her head that calls to her? And why can't she remember him?!_**

_Okay so this is my new Shugo chara story. Please Rate and review so I know how you like it. I'll try to get more up since this is such a short first chapter, but yeah. Oh and I do not own any shugo chara anything._

* * *

Chapter 1: A Cat and the Moon

"Amu! You're going to be late to school if you don't hurry up!" a voice called from downstairs.

Amu was in mid-brush when she looked over at her clock. In bright red numbers, 8:00 blinked as though it knew the urgency of the time. Amu needed to be at school in less than thirty minutes and she hadn't even eaten or finished getting ready! Amu hurriedly pulled back some of her semi-long pink hair and pinned it out of her face with an old heart shaped barrette. She checked in the mirror to make sure her uniform was just the way she wanted it before rushing out her room with her bag in hand. She sped down the stairs, taking a leap instead of actually walking down the few steps that were left.

"Amu! What have I-" her mother started before Amu interrupted her

"Sorry! I'm running late on my first day of high school!" She apologized frantically as she grabbed a piece of toast from her little sister's, Ami's, plate.

"That was mine!" Ami protested as she reached out to grab her sister, but was too slow.

"Sorry!" She yelled her apology as she ran out the front door.

Her father's car wasn't in the driveway this morning since he was out doing his job, but she remembered the phone call he had with her the night before. He still worried and cried since it was his girls' first days at school and he wasn't there to take pictures. Amu ran down the street trying to keep a steady pace. As she arrived, the last of the high school kids were filing into the auditorium. Amu rushed inside and up onto stage where the other guardians were sitting. The group of sixteen year olds and the one seventeen year old were familiar faces she hadn't missed since she first saw them in elementary school.

A lean and princely type, Tadase, sat properly as he always did since she had first met him. He still had the same haircut, changing little from when they were younger except he had gotten taller and a bit more boyish. Next to him sat the other girl in the guardians, Rima, a girl who hadn't changed too much. She still had the face of a doll, but her face had become slimmer and her body wasn't childish anymore with her more curved body. She was no longer shorter than Amu, but didn't exceed her even with her long beautifully slim legs. On the other side of Tadase sat a boy with a girlish face like Tadase's known as Nagihiko, or just Nagi.. He was taller than Tadase by an inch, around 5'5, but even though he was slender, he had a toned body. Then next to Nagi was the older seventeen year old, Kukai. He was a star athlete for the school and the perfect body all athletes seemed to possess. He was the tallest out of everyone, averaging at about 5'6, and he was the most mature out of everyone.

Amu waved at the other guardians before apologizing, "Sorry, I was running a bit late this morning!"

Kukai smiled at her with his distinctive big grin and told her, "No problem, you made it just in time!"

Rima turned to Amu and smiled softly at her like she usually did, "Amu, the joker needs to be here on time as well. We have to be more responsible."

Rima turned to face the audience with a small smile on her face. Amu smiled back at her knowing that she was only joking around with her while in public. Of course it was important because they were all young and the "Guardians" had replaced all the rest of the student council with their own system. Amu looked around and saw the older kids looking at them harshly and Amu knew they weren't happy that kids younger than them were going to be higher up than them. She felt the light touch of a hand as it pushed a stray hair out of her face. Amu turned quickly as Tadase retracted his hand, giving Amu a shy smile.

She couldn't help but blush slightly as Tadase apologized, "Sorry, I just thought that it would be better if everyone could see your face properly."

Both faces turned red just as they would when they were younger. It was no different except that as children they had confessed to each other and had gone out during junior high. Unfortunately, they decided to part ways, but stay friends before entering high school. As the two of them fidgeted momentarily, Amu took her seat on the other side of Rima, trying to hide her reddening face. Rima chuckled slightly before Tadase got up from his chair and walked over to the podium.

He cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of everyone, before starting, "Welcome everyone to this new year. I am Hotori Tadase, King's chair of the guardians. I will introduce the rest of the guardians before proceeding. On the far right is Soma Kukai, Ace's chair…"

Tadase paused momentarily as Kukai stood up, waved then sat back down, "…next to him is Fujisaki Nagihiko, Jack's chair,"

Nagihiko did the same motions as Kukai before sitting, "then on the left, next to Nagihiko, is Mashiro Rima, queen's chair."

Tadase paused again as Rima waved from her chair instead of standing then continued, "Last, but not least. The joker's chair is Hinamori Amu."

Amu waved from her chair, but not sophisticated like Rima had. Instead she gave one wave of her hand and along with her relaxed pose, she once again, messed up and made everyone think she was playing cool. People began to whisper amongst each other as they tried to interpet her actions. _Whats wrong with me?! I still can't break free from my old self?!_ Amu thought to herself, angrily beating herself up on the inside. As the ceremony continued, Tadase finished what he had to say before releasing the students to go to their respective classes. Kukai was in a different grade so he parted from the rest of the group early on. Everyone else walked together to their classes. All of the guardians had been put into separate classes amongst their grade to ensure that there was guardian in every classroom in case of trouble.

"I wonder how Yaya is doing being the Queens chair of the middle school division?" Amu asked.

"I'm sure Yaya is doing fine. Although she was dead set against us leaving her there while we all graduated," Rima added as she remembered the crying Yaya on their last day of middle school.

"Yes, Yaya-chan still hasn't broken herself of her old childish ways." Nagihiko joked.

Tadase laughed lightly before waving good bye as they went their separate ways. Amu walked into her class with everyone staring at her just like any other year. She took her seat as she tried to be cool and calm just as she did every year. Amu over heard some girls mention seeing the beautiful moon last night and immediately she felt a throbbing sensation in her head. _What is all that about? _Amu thought to herself as her class started.

When the day had ended, the guardians gathered outside the school since they didn't have their royal garden anymore. As they all walked together, talking about their classes, Amu spaced out again and noticed in one of the trees that a stray cat was lazily sleeping on one of the branches. Amu felt the same throb from earlier in her head again as she closed her eyes from the intense pain. A familiar, but unknown voice to her shouted her name within her mind.

"Amu, are you all right?" Rima asked when she noticed that Amu had stopped walking and was clutching her hands at her head.

She was about to object and reassure them she was fine, but then she blacked out and fainted to the ground…

When Amu awoke she was lying in her bed and she could see that it was dark outside. She slid out of bed and walked out onto her balcony. She looked up into the night sky and saw the luminescent moon shining down on her. Then pain started again. Her head throbbed and pulsated like as though it was trying to break from the inside out. Amu collapsed to her knees as the same voice from earlier yelled into her head.

"Amu! Amu! Amu!" the familiar voice yelled.

Amu couldn't recognize it and yet she got the feeling like as though she ought to know who's voice it was. Amu's breath became frequent and short like as though she was having a panic attack.

"What is going on?!" She screamed before jumping at the sight of her neighbor's cat jumping onto the balcony with her.

Then the picture of a face popped into her head. A scene of her stroking the boy's hair as he laid his head in her lap, his fur-like hair reminding her of a stray cat. The pulsating and pain grew worse as memories of this boy started to come back. Then very abruptly it felt like as though something was very wrong. She couldn't remember the boy's name as a face finally entered her head, but it seemed to be almost blocked out.

"What is going on?! Why is this boy in my head?! Who is he?! Why can't I remember his name?!" Amu cried out as she collapsed to her knees, her hands still grasping at her aching head…

* * *

_Alright I hope this makes you wanna read more, so please review! I'll try and write more if possible depending how this story goes. Review please! (for the unteenth time)_


	2. Chapter 2 The Awakening

_Alright here is chapter 2! Things are getting more interesting even though it was a short chapter. Hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Awakening

That night Amu tossed and turned in her sleep as she dreamt about the boy she couldn't remember. In her dream he was taller than her and was always black clothing from head to toe. Then whenever she tried to look at his face there was nothing there except for his grown out dark hair. Even though she couldn't see his face she would instantly feel her heart beating faster and faster around him as well as feeling this feline like aura from him.

As Amu tried to run to the boy she never got closer and her voice grew hoarse from yelling over and over again, "Who are you?! Tell me who you are! Who are you?!"

Even though the boy's mouth wasn't there, she knew that it was him who repeatedly said her name. She continued to run after the boy never getting closer, but then she suddenly noticed she was indeed getting closer to him. As she jumped out to grab him she suddenly awoke, sweat dripping down her face.

"What was that about?" Amu asked herself as she looked around at her sunlit room…

"It looks like she's still sleeping…" a man's voice reported.

"Yeah, I was worried when she started moving, but it looks like she is still under. Though it looked like she stirred every time someone mentioned Tsukiy-" the woman agreed before being cut off.

"Don't say that! That's one of the trigger words!" the man scolded the woman.

Amu stirred on the solid white hospital bed as the machines that were around her beeped and flashed. The two people wore lab coats and observed Amu's brain waves and saw what she was seeing in her head on a separate screen. They watched the Amu on the screen wake up suddenly with sweat dripping down her face. The scientists looked at one another with smiles on their faces before the door was suddenly blown down. They looked over at the door to see a dark figure standing before them.

"Where's the girl?!" the boy hissed at them as he slowly walked towards them…

Amu slowly got out of bed and looked over at her clock. Even though she didn't have school today, she still woke up early. She went over to her desk, grabbed her brush, and started to brush her messy hair before she headed to the bathroom to wash her face. As she looked into the mirror, for a split second, she saw the boy from her dream stare back at her. Amu jumped back, taking her eyes off the mirror, then looked again and saw her own reflection.

"What was that? I must still be dreaming or something…" Amu said aloud as she ran out the bathroom.

She ran down stairs and saw her mother and Ami eating breakfast at the table. She stared at her curiously wondering why she had run downstairs.

"What's wrong Amu?" her mother asked as she stood up from the table.

Her mother walked over to Amu, but as she walked over to her Amu's vision became blurred. Then her world went black as she collapsed to the floor. Her mother rushed to Amu's side, picking her up and moving her to the couch. They crowded around her, frantically calling out her name and trying to wake her up. Finally after no response they rushed her into the car and drove her to the hospital. Speeding past the buildings, they finally arrived at the hospital…

Amu awoke in a hospital room, her mother and sister nowhere to be seen. Amu looked around and saw that she had been hooked up to a few machines that checked her vital signs. Amu at first tried to remember why she was even in there in begin with, but all she could remember was her mother approaching her before everything went dark. Then the pulsating pain started again. Amu clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth till the pain subsided.

"Why am I getting such horrible headaches?" Amu asked herself as she adjusted her bed so she would be sitting up straighter.

It was eerily quiet as nothing but the machines made sounds. The monotonous beeps almost seemed to fade away as Amu grew used to the sound. Then before she could start to think about earlier this morning, her mother and sister walked in. They rushed to her bed and wept together for their wakened child.

"We were so worried Amu!" her mother cried.

"Big sister you scared me!" Ami cried as she buried her face into the sheets.

"Sorry about that, I don't know what happened." Amu admitted truthfully.

"Yes we know. Though even the doctor couldn't figure out why you passed out like that. Have you been skipping meals or something sweetie?" her mother asked her worriedly.

"No mom, I've been eating properly." Amu reassured her before placing a hand on her little sister's head and stroked her hair.

Ami looked up at her sister with tear filled eyes before hiding her face in her sister's lap. Amu just smiled and continued to comfort her sister.

"I called your father today about what happened to you. To tell you the truth this isn't like you at all." her mother sighed as she took a seat in a chair near the bed.

Amu looked over at her mother with a fake smile, "Really? I guess it isn't…"

Amu looked down at her hands as she thought _Well, what really is me? Who am I really to you mother? Why couldn't I have been…_

Then it started again. Her head began to hurt instantly as she remembered feeling this way once before. Then the pain became worse as it spread to everywhere in her body and smothered her completely. Amu's body began to convulse as she screamed out in pain through her choked sobs. It felt like someone was splitting her head open and drowning her at the same time and soon she slipped into the darkness…

"Amu wake up! Open your eyes!" the boy yelled at the sleeping girl as he ripped the machines apart.

The scientists watched in horror as the cat boy destroyed all they had worked for to please their company.

"You won't get away with this Ikuto!" the man yelled as he ran out the room to get some security.

Ikuto ignored the man as he turned to see Amu's body convulse as she started to foam from the mouth. Ikuto rushed to her side as he picked her off the table easily and held her tightly to his chest. Her body quieted down after a minute as her breathing steadied and her eyelids started to flutter open…

Amu opened her eyes slowly as they tried to focus on her surroundings. Her body felt surrounded by a pair of warm arms that felt reassuring and comforting. Then Amu looked up into a pair of beautifully dark blue eyes that sat perfectly on the boy's face before her. Then she looked him up and down and saw he was wearing a tight leather like outfit and had…cat ears?! Amu jumped out of the boy's arms quickly as she backed away from him.

"What the heck?!" was all Amu got to say before the boy quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"I'm so glad you're awake. Now we have to leave quickly before those Easter goons show up. The others are waiting for us so we have to hurry and go!" the boy whispered into Amu's ear.

Amu felt like she had felt the same lips near her ear once before, but she shook it off just as she shook off the boy's grip, "What are you talking about?! Others?! Easter?!"

She continued to freak out before demanding, "Tell me! Who are you?!"

* * *

_Alright there it was, and I'll try to get the next chapter in soon! Remember to leave me reviews cause I appreciate it :)_


	3. Chapter 3 The Great Escape

_Well here is the third chapter. Thanks for the reviews and sorry if my cliffhangers are annoying :( But I'll try not to leave you hangin lol Well enjoy and review!  
_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Great Escape

"Who are you?! Let me go!" Amu struggled as the cat boy grabbed her and pulled her close.

"We don't have time for this! Those-" the boy objected before his ears perked.

Then the boy quickly picked Amu up, princess style, and rushed out the door with her held tightly to his body. She blushed profusely as she held her body close to his own, her heart beating loudly in her ears. Men in black suits chased after them, yelling harshly, and getting their guns aimed on them. Then the men started to fire at the two of them and Amu screamed at them to stop.

"What are they doing?! Where am I anyways?! What's going on?!" Her frantic questions spewed from her mouth before yelping at the loud gun shots.

"Be quiet! I'll explain later!" the boy snapped at her as he picked up speed.

Amu felt like talking back, but didn't since he was protecting her from whoever was trying to catch her. After the boy lost the men in black, he led her to an air vent that she assumed he had come through to get into the building. He helped her into the vent before crawling in himself, closing the vent behind them. Amu was on all fours, her knees cold against the steel lining of the vent. _Why are my knees cold? _Amu thought to herself before she finally noticed that she was wearing a gown patients wore in hospitals.

"What the?! Why am I wearing this?!" Amu blushed knowing that the boy was behind her and she wasn't sure if the gown covered her back side.

"It's just a gown…oh and by the way, I'm going to apologize now for seeing your underwear since you can't turn around and hit me…" the boy told her nonchalantly.

Amu's face turned a deep red before she kicked backwards to hit him, "Well I can still kick you!"

The boy laughed as he used his arm to block her kick, "What a nice view!"

Amu wanted to turn around and beat him severely, but then he pushed her to motion for her to start crawling. She nodded her head before starting to crawl down the vent again. He guided her which ways to go and she listened to him, feeling comfortable with him even though her heart beat furiously against her chest.

"Alright, now we are coming up to where the vent takes a sudden dip so be careful Amu-" the boy warned her.

"Sudden di-?!" Amu turned her head back towards him before she slipped down the sudden dip in the vent.

She couldn't help but scream as she slid down just like a slide, taking turns and gaining speed.

Then Amu felt someone grab her before she fell out through the opening at the end of the vent. She turned to see the boy holding onto her, his claws dug into the side of the vent.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Amu nodded her head before he added, "Good, now I'm going to ease you out the end so you don't hurt yourself….god when did you get this heavy?"

She got very angry as her face turned red from embarrassment and struggled in his grip as she snapped back, "I'm not fat!"

Her struggling led the boy to drop her and she quickly fell through the other end of the vent. Amu closed her eyes as she braced herself for when she hit the ground.

"Holy Crown!" a young boy's voice rang out.

Amu felt herself hit something that was soft and bouncy. She opened her eyes and looked around to see herself on something, but it grew smaller and the next thing she knew she ended up in the arms of another boy. She looked to see a younger Tadase holding her in his arms, a crown atop his head. _Why is Tadase so young? It's like he went back to being twelve or something _Amu thought to herself as Tadase placed her onto her feet. Then Amu heard a small thud behind her so she turned to see the cat boy had landed on his feet just below the opening of the vent. He slowly rose to his feet as he looked at the two of them before his cat outfit disappeared. Instead he stood there in a black outfit and a small cat was floating next to him.

"What is that?!" Amu demanded to know as she pointed to the floating cat.

Tadase looked over at Amu with a confused look and asked, "You don't know what that is?"

Amu shook her head before adding, "Actually I have no clue where I am, why you look so young, or who that boy over there is."

Both boys looked at each other then looked at Amu before Tadase spoke again, "Amu, what happened to you?"

She just looked back and forth between them not knowing what these two were talking about, but before she could say anything else a voice came out of nowhere.

"Hurry guys we got to get going!" the voice warned them.

Amu turned towards the voice, noticing that the vent had transported them into an alley to the side of the building, and at the end of the alley was a young Nagihiko. Amu smiled widely, but was confused at the same time since now both Tadase and Nagihiko were young again. Then she finally took a second look at her own body and saw that even her own body was back to its twelve year old self.

"What's going on her-?!" she started to yell before both Tadase and the cat boy grabbed an arm each and pulled her along.

They all ran to the street where a black limo was waiting for them. One of the doors opened and a young Rima stuck her head out, telling them to hurry up and get in the car. Everyone rushed into the car, but because there wasn't much room, the cat boy pulled Amu onto his lap. Amu blushed and tried to get off him since he had told her she was heavy earlier, but he held her close to him.

"Bear with it for now," he whispered to her as he looked up at her with his mesmerizing eyes.

Amu unconsciously just nodded her head in agreement as the limo lurched forward. The car sped along and Amu listened as the cat boy explained why it took him so long to retrieve her.

"Yeah and when I got there I made the guy tell me what they did to her. Apparently they were trying to erase all her memories of shugo charas and replace her memories of everyone she knew who had them. In her mind she was in a fake setting where she had lived this whole time. You guys were there, but I was completely erased since I have a connection to Easter and it could have subconsciously drawn her back to this time….and now as you can all see, she is practically brainwashed of all her memories of this time and this reality," the boy explained to the others.

Amu looked at all the grim faces of her friends before she turned to the cat boy and asked, "Um…can I ask what your name is?"

The boy looked at her with saddened eyes and a fake smile as he told her, "Ikuto…Ikuto Tsukiyomi…"

* * *

_Well I hoped you liked and explained a bit more. Sorry if my last was a tad confusing, but I hope this wasn't as confusing as chapter 2. Please Review :)_


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

_Here is chapter four. This one actually has the more romantical (Yeah totally making up words here lol) part of the story between Amu and Ikuto. Hope you enjoy! Oh and maybe those of you read the manga can find where I incorporated a few lines ;) lol Enjoy! Oh and don't forget to review thanks a lot!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Memories

Amu's eyes shifted from each face at the table. Ikuto, Rima, Yaya, Tadase, and Nagihiko sat in silence with faces filled with thought and pondering. She felt uncomfortable with all the silence but she was momentarily intrigued in the floating creatures around them. _A clown, a king, a cat, and a baby…how interesting_ Amu thought to herself as she watched them float.

"I want one of those things" She sighed aloud.

Rima turned to Amu and said, "You have four or I should say you had four."

"Had? What happened to them?" Amu asked curiously.

"Easter took them away and still has them," She explained.

"I wasn't able to get information from that man about the whereabouts of her shugo charas. He ran away and I didn't have time since Amu was freaking out and resisting me," Ikuto told the others as he placed his chin in one of his hands and looked over at Amu through lowered eyes.

Amu blushed as she stuttered, "W-What?"

"Nothing," He told her as he looked away.

Nobody spoke after that, just went back to thinking.

Amu felt uncomfortable and soon she became irritated with just sitting around. She shot up and out of her seat and looked at each and everyone one of the other's surprised faces.

"While you guys think of something I'm going to go take a look around, what did you call it…ah! Royal garden," Amu told the others as she quickly turned and started down the steps.

As she walked down the she suddenly felt very dizzy and her body began to sway. She caught herself as everyone jumped out of their seats when they saw her almost go down. Amu collapsed to her knees as she grasped at her chest, her breathing becoming heavier and frequent.

"Are you ok Amu?!" Yaya asked with concern.

"I'm…fine. It just feels like I got the wind knocked out of me, that's all," she reassured them as she tried to get up.

Ikuto had walked over to Amu and extended a hand out to her. She put her hand in his, her face turning red again as he helped her to her feet.

"I think I should take her home. I'm sure today was very stressful for her," he suggested as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

Amu looked up at Ikuto before turning to face the others. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the hurt expression on Tadase's face like as though he resented the idea of Ikuto taking her anywhere.

"Maybe I should come…" Tadase shyly interjected.

Everyone looked over at the reddening face of Tadase before turning to look at Amu and Ikuto.

"It will be more suspicious if more than one of us goes," Ikuto explained before turning and leading Amu out of the royal garden.

The others watched the two of them leave before returning their attentions to their king.

"Why are we working with that thieving cat?" Rima asked.

He looked over at Rima and answered, "We needed him to save Amu. Even though I really didn't want to involve that cat, it was inevitable if we wanted to save Amu from Easter."

The others exchanged looks with each other before turning to look at their king with sympathetic faces.

"Hold on tight," Ikuto told Amu as he pulled her close to him.

She nodded her head before Ikuto picked her up once again in his arms. He jumped from house to house before arriving at Amu's. He jumped and landed on the balcony of her room. The room was dark, the curtains pulled back and all of Amu's stuff still in place. She slid the door open and walked inside with him closely behind her.

Amu felt this nostalgic feeling like as though she hadn't been here in a while, "How long has Easter had me?"

"You've been gone for six months now. Your parents think you ran away from home," Ikuto answered her as he went to turn on the lights.

Amu walked over to her bed and sat down on it. She fell onto her back and looked up at the ceiling before being startled when she saw Ikuto leaning over her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just this bed feels so real…if that makes sense," she tried to explain as she sat up and grabbed one of her pillows, holding it tightly against her chest.

He eyed her before walking back over to the light. He switched it off before walking over to the balcony door. Amu looked at him curiously, wondering why he had turned off the light.

"Your parents don't know you're here so we don't want to give them any hints that you came back. The light might give us away if they happen to walk past the door and I'm not looking to explain why I'm here, late at night, with their daughter in her room," Ikuto explained as he turned, the moonlight illuminating his face.

She hadn't notice that it had become night until just now. She had remembered that the sun was going down when they left the others at the royal garden, but now it was definitely night time. Then as she looked at Ikuto's face as he came closer she felt a familiar feeling. It was as though she had seen him like this once before, walking towards her slowly with his face illuminated only by the moonlight. Amu tried to remember as Ikuto took a seat next to her.

"You should probably get to bed. It's been a long day," he suggested.

Amu nodded as she went over to where she stored her pajamas, picking out one she usually wore. Then she turned to face Ikuto and gave him an awkward look.

"You need to turn around so I can change…" she muttered shyly.

"Alright, I'll face the wall then," Ikuto told her as he turned around.

"A-Are you being serious? Don't you dare turn around or something okay?" Amu warned him.

"I won't. I won't do anything that you really don't like…I'm facing the wall so hurry and change already," he reassured.

Amu eyed him for a moment before starting to undress, though she didn't have much to take off since she had worn the hospital gown all day despite it being embarrassing. Amu felt, once again, that something similar happened before between them. As she thought about this she finished getting dressed into her usual spotted pajamas. Then she finally told him that he could turn around as she strode over to her bed and pulled back the covers. She jumped into bed, adjusted her pillows, and pulled her covers back up around her. She then looked over at Ikuto as he took a seat on the floor near her bed.

"Are you going to sleep on the floor?" Amu asked.

"Well you don't like it when I sleep with you…unless you want me to?" Ikuto smirked at her mischievously.

Her face flushed before snapping at him, "No you can just sleep on the floor! Besides I wouldn't invite a boy I can't even remember into my bed!"

Then Ikuto turned around and placed his head near her and looked up at her with saddened eyes, "You used to know me…"

Amu felt a stinging pain in her heart when she looked into his eyes. She quickly turned so her back was facing him, "Good night!"

"Good night," Ikuto whispered behind her back as he turned back around.

She could feel her heart beating rapidly, but then it slowly faded away as her eyes grew heavier and heavier. Amu drifted off to sleep, the sound of the clock and Ikuto's quiet shifting being the only things she last heard.

Amu felt something up against her back and slowly drifted out of sleep. She turned around to see that Ikuto had crawled into bed with her and was cuddled closely to her. Her eyes shot open before she shot up out of bed and scooted a bit away.

"What are you doing in my b-?!" Amu started to yell before a quick hand covered her mouth.

Ikuto had woken up and quickly silenced Amu, sitting up and getting close enough to her to whisper, "Lower your voice! Remember! No one knows we're in here!"

She nodded her head up and down to show she understood so Ikuto removed his hand from her mouth and scooted back from her. Amu lowered her eyes at him as she tried to keep her face from turning red out of anger and embarrassment that he had placed his hand over her mouth.

"Well, then get out of my bed! Sleep on the floor!" she whispered sternly.

Ikuto looked over at her with a sly smile and whispered back, "The floor is cold so I'm going to sleep here in this warm comfortable bed…" then Ikuto took a pause as his eyes lowered and Amu looked him curiously, "…with you!"

He lunged at Amu, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her down with him. He wrapped his arms around, holding her closely to him, despite Amu's struggles. She continued to try to wiggle out of his hold, but he was too strong for her.

"Hey…why are you so strong? I mean you're not an adult are you?" Amu asked as she finally gave up.

"I'm seventeen and a senior in high school," He explained to her.

"Really? You're really old…why are you hanging out with a bunch of kids like us?" Amu asked curiously.

"…I don't know…it's not like I'm hanging out with you guys…I used to be the enemy…" Ikuto whispered.

"That doesn't answer my question. Also, why are you clingy to me? Did we have like a big-brother-little-sister-type of relationship or something?" she inquired further.

"Big brother? Little sister? …" Ikuto repeated before pausing to chuckle, "…no such thing. We were really close even though you hated it when I teased you and boy did I tease you a lot."

Amu glared at Ikuto thinking that she was glad she couldn't remember him if he was so mean to her, but then Ikuto continued, "Yet the only time I was serious, you took it as me teasing you and you even hit me and said you didn't like liars."

"Well what did you say that I didn't believe?" She asked.

He looked into Amu's eyes with his own dark blue eyes, the light illuminating them like a cat's, making it feel like time had paused for a moment. She waited for the answer earnestly as Ikuto took his time in revealing it to her.

"Never mind. Forget about it," was all he said as he closed his eyes, "Go back to sleep already."

"I can't! You're still holding me!" Amu retorted.

"You can fall asleep in my arms. It's alright, I won't do anything to you, I just want to stay here and stay warm," Ikuto suggested with a serious tone.

Amu felt her face get hot as she closed her eyes, "Well only this one time. Next time you're sleeping on the floor the whole night."

"…ok…" Ikuto managed to say through a yawn as the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_Man this touched my hear towards the end (even though it's my own sotry) lol well hoped you enjoyed it. Look forward to the next chapter soon (since it's my spring break right now I guess i have the time to do so lol) Anyways leave me a review so I know this isn't a waste :) (sorry if i seem selfish) Thanks again!_


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmare

_Well here is a short chapter 5 for you. Gives you what kind of happened to Amu when she was kidnapped and stuff. But read and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Nightmare

Amu stirred in her sleep that night as she dreamt about something very peculiar…

_"Amu!" three little voices chimed together._

_Amu turned around to see three little girls floating in mid-air. A pink cheerleader, a blue artist, and a green house wife. They smiled cutely at Amu as they floated over to her._

_"Are we going home now?" the pink one asked._

_"Yeah, but first I need to stop by the royal garden. I left one of my books there and I need it to do my homework," Amu answered._

_"Well let's hurry. I'm really hungry and Sue makes the best snacks!" the pink one exclaimed._

_"Thank you-desu." Sue, the green one, chimed cheerfully._

_"Yeah and I want to draw another outfit for Amu, but I left my bag of art supplies back at home. Though I can't believe I left it, but since a certain person, Ran, rushed me I totally forgot it," the blue one blamed the pink one known as Ran._

_"It was your own fault you left it Miki. Don't blame me cause you're slow," Ran snapped back as she stuck out her tongue at Miki._

_"Be quiet!" Amu yelled, tired from their bickering._

_The three of them immediately shut up and silently followed Amu. She stomped her way down the street, not noticing that a couple of men were following behind her. After a while Amu and the rest arrived at the royal garden, gathering their stuff quickly so they could head home already._

_"You know, I think we're getting close to finding the embryo. I mean I just have this feeling like we're so close," Amu told the girls as she headed towards the door to leave._

_As she turned around to lock the royal garden, a hand came out of nowhere, placing a handkerchief over her mouth. Amu tried to scream and struggle, but she began to lose consciousness. The last thing she saw were the dark figures gathering her shugo charas up and throwing them into a weird looking container._

_When Amu opened her eyes she was in a solid white room with a single white bed in the corner. She looked around to see that she had changed into clothes more suited for a hospital patient. Amu got off the floor and walked over to the door and started to bang on it._

_"Hello? Somebody? Anybody? Ran, Miki, Sue?!" She yelled frantically, getting more and more worked up._

_"I want to go home…" Amu began to cry before she quickly turned around to see someone opening the door._

_A man in a white lab coat and two other men in black suits came into the room. The man in white pointed at Amu and immediately she felt like she was in danger._

_"Grab her and bring her along," the man ordered._

_The men in the suits walked over to the frightened Amu, one grabbing her arms and the other grabbing her legs. They hoisted her off the ground and carried her out the room, unfazed by her kicking and struggling attempts at freedom. Amu cried and screamed for them to let her go, but the men did no such thing. Instead they did as the man in the lab coat told them to do. They brought her into, what looked like, a lab and pinned her to a cold hard table. Amu continued to sob and try to break free but it was to no avail. They strapped her down as a woman came in and began inserting needles into her arms and hooking her up to the machines that were around her._

_"I want my Mom! I want my Dad! Somebody please help!" Amu screamed and cried, her arms and legs aching._

_Then the woman put the final piece on her, a strange helmet with a cover that went over her eyes. Amu screamed when she couldn't see anymore, but the woman told her it would all be over soon. As the woman injected a strange liquid into her arm, Amu let out her last scream for help._

"NOOOO-!" She woke up screaming before Ikuto quickly placed a hand over her mouth.

Amu's scream was muffled and soon she began to sob and tear at Ikuto's hand with her nails. He winced at the pain before holding her tightly against him.

"Calm down Amu! What's wrong?!" He whispered into her ear with concern.

Amu began to calm down, her tears slowing down and her struggling stopping. When Ikuto was sure she was done he removed his hand from her mouth and looked into her eyes with concern.

"Ran…Miki…Sue…" she gasped between sniffles as she tried to calm herself down.

"You remember?" Ikuto asked surprisingly.

"Uh huh. I remember now the day they kidnapped me. I remember!" she managed say before her eyes began to well up again.

Ikuto rocked her back and forth comfortingly as he tried to get to calm down, "It must have been so frightening. I can't imagine what they did to you that made you this upset, but I swear I will beat them to a pulp for hurting you like this."

Amu didn't dare look into his face, embarrassed by her actions. He was having to baby her just to make her happy and she didn't feel like it was his responsibility to do so. As she cursed herself for being so weak, Ikuto sat up in bed.

"We should probably head back to the royal garden. The sun is rising and we don't want anyone to see us coming out of your room," He instructed her as he got out of bed.

Amu sat up before sliding out of bed. She went over to her closet and looked for her school uniform, but it was nowhere in sight so she figured Easter still had it. Instead she grabbed a random outfit and looked to make sure it was comfy. It was the same outfit she wore when Tadase had come over to her house and confessed to her. _Wait! Tadase had confessed to me right? Well I have this feeling there was someone here in this closet, watching us when Tadase was over, but who was it? _Amu thought before her head started to hurt. She bent over, grabbing at her head as something came back to her. _It was Ikuto who was in the closet! He watched from the closet and wouldn't stop talking about Tadase's confession that whole night! I remember! _Amu thought to herself as she lept up onto her feet.

She turned to Ikuto with a big grin and exclaimed, "I remembered something! I actually remembered something!"

He looked at her with a genuine smile, making Amu's heart skip a beat, "That's good to hear. Anything about me?"

She couldn't help but blush as she answered, "Yeah, I remembered you were in this closet when Tadase confessed to me. That's all I remember."

The air suddenly felt awkward around them, but they had no time to dawdle because lurking outside the house, Easter awaited for them to appear…

* * *

_Man I feel bad for Amu don't you? lol well hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think by reviewing. Thanks again for your time!_


	6. Chapter 6 The Color Black

_Alright here is a quicky for ya. I'd like to thank those who have reviewed...so um, thanks! lol, hope you guys continue to read. Please and thank you!_

* * *

Chapter 6: The Color Black

"Are you ready?" Ikuto asked Amu, watching her as she finished packing.

"Yeah, I just really wanted to pack some clothes since I won't be able to come back right away," Amu explained as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

He extended a hand out to her, pulling her closer before picking her up. He walked out onto the balcony with her in his arms, cat ears and tail appearing before he jumped onto the roof. As he landed a gun shot was heard, barely missing the both of them. The two of them looked to see the men in black suits had found them and were aiming for Ikuto.

"Oh no! Run Ikuto run!" Amu yelled as she clung to him, her body beginning to tremble.

Ikuto raised his hand as a cat's paw came out then brought it down onto the men. As the men dodged, he took the opportunity to run back to the royal garden.

"Hang on tight!" Ikuto told Amu as he jumped from her house, heading to the royal garden.

As they got farther and farther away from the men, Amu suddenly felt the phone in her pocket begin to vibrate. Amu pulled it out and saw that it was Tadase who was calling her. She quickly answered it wasting no time to tell him about Easter.

"Tadase, they're after us! They found us!" Amu cried into the phone.

There was no sound on the other line as she repeated, "Tadase?"

Then an unknown voice spoke, "Hello Amu. I'm sorry, but the prince is a little tied up right now. As are the rest of the guardians here at your lovely garden."

Amu grew pale as her heart sunk and the voice continued, "Now listen to me. Don't say anything to Ikuto. Instead I want to handle things between us. If you want us to spare your little friends then exchange yourself for them. At the royal garden we will meet you and Ikuto, there you will hand yourself over to us and we will let your friends go. Alright?"

"Yes I got it, Tadase," Amu managed to choke out.

"Good, now I guess we'll see you in a little bit. Bye bye Amu," the voice finished before hanging up.

"What did he say?!" Ikuto asked.

Amu avoided looking at Ikuto as she lied, "Tadase told us to head over to the royal garden. It will be safer if we are all together. You know, like safety in numbers."

Ikuto felt Amu's body still shaking but figured she was still frightened from earlier, "Ok, well we'll be alright. I promise you, Amu, I won't let Easter harm you."

Amu nodded her head, "I know…I know…"

When they finally arrived at the royal garden Ikuto put Amu gently on her feet. They walked over to the entrance of the royal garden and Amu let Ikuto enter first. As he entered he was suddenly ambushed and knocked out. She began to cry as she watched him let out a grunt and fall to the ground. Men in black suits gathered his limp body, tying him up before throwing him with the others inside a cage. Amu was alone, quaking with fear as a man in a lab coat appeared before her. He snatched her by her wrist, pulling her towards him. He pulled out a vile filled with a black substance from the pocket of his lab coat, removing the top of the needle. Amu's eyes grew wide in fear of what he was going to do.

"Noooo!" She screamed as she tried to fight him off.

Two of the men in black suits pinned Amu down on the ground as the man in the lab coat injected the liquid into her arm. They immediately backed off as though something was going to happen. The others watched as Amu's body began to convulse like she was having a seizure. Ikuto became conscious in time to see Amu behaving as she did when he had separated her from the machines.

"AMU!" the others cried out as they watched her suddenly become still.

Her eyes remained closed, the men around her not taking a step closer to her. Then her eyes shot open, the liveliness gone from them. She slowly got up, the scientist yelling that it was a success, and the woman scientist appearing with a small container. She opened the container, walking over to Amu and presenting it to her. She looked into the container before reaching in and pulling out the lock and a small pink shugo chara.

Amu held the lock in one hand, the unconscious Ran in the other, as she whispered, "My heart unlock."

She was engulfed in a strange black light only to reveal Amulet Heart in her same outfit except that it was all dyed black and the giant heart was also black.

"Black Heart!" she said, finishing her transformation.

"It was a success! Now let her change into her others so we can see if the others are a success as well!" the scientist ordered the woman.

The others watched as Amu changed back, throwing Ran back into the container, grabbing Miki and changed into Black Spade. Then she did the same with Sue as she changed into Black clover. When she tried with the diamond egg, Dia refused to hatch and was, thus, not a success. Happy with three out of four the scientists celebrated, not paying attention to the boy who had cat ears on his head. Ikuto changed and used his claws to break the rope free. He then character changed with Yoru to form Black Lynx before busting the cage open and setting everyone else free. The others then character changed with their own shugo charas, Nagihiko included as he changed into Beat Jumper. Amu readied her heart rod after changing into Black heart, the others surprised by her actions.

"Amu don't you remember us?! We're your friends!" Tadase yelled.

"I don't know who any of you are. You are all my enemies…" she replied in her cold dead voice.

"Amu, you once saved me, but now it's my turn to save you!" Ikuto yelled as he charged at her with claws extended.

She laughed as she dodged him, "Save me?! You can't save me! You can't save anyone! You're an unwanted stray!"

Ikuto hesitated in his second attack, leaving an opening for Amu which she took, sending himflying across the ground. Tadase changed his scepter into his Royal Sword and went at Amu to distract her as Rima got her tightrope ready to subdue Amu. She chuckled as she jumped back, changing into Black Spade, then used her colorful canvas attack to paralyze everyone. Amu laughed at their predicament before the scientist ordered her to leave with them. No one moved as they helplessly watched as Amu disappeared from their lives once again.

* * *

_Alright so I what did you think? Let me know what you think of the story so far cause I greatly appreciate it. Oh and also I may be starting another shugo chara facnfic here soon. But for now it's up in the air, until then enjoy reading this. Thanks and have a nice a day!_


	7. Chapter 7 An Angel

_Past couple days I haven't been able to write cause I've been in the hospital, but don't fret! I have finished another chapter! Yay me! Well hope you enjoy, oh and thanks you guys who have left me reviews, it makes me really happy and makes me want to please you guys by getting these chapters out quicker lol thanks to everyone whose kept reading this, I greatly appreciate it_

* * *

Chapter 7: An Angel

"Now that I've explained what happened will you help me rescue Amu? Only you and her have the ability to purify, but as you can see its Amu who needs to be purified," Ikuto asked the blonde girl that sat across from him at the table.

Her violet eyes seeped jealousy as she frowned and replied, "I told you she was no good Ikuto…but since you're my brother I'll help you out."

"Thanks, you're a good little sister, Utau," He smiled lovingly back at his younger sister.

She blushed before looking away, grumbling about something inaudible under her breath. Ikuto hated to involve his sister especially after Easter had used her, but he was desperate in saving Amu. His body tensed up when he remembered the emotionless look on Amu's face, the stinging words she said, and the distance between them as she turned her back on him. Utau looked at her brother, seeing the pain on his face and let out a sigh.

"Well, how are we going to do this?" She asked as she got up from the table.

Ikuto stood up, pushing his chair in, and leading Utau out of the café whispering to her the plan.

Amu sat on her bed, her arms around her knees and her face buried between her legs. When she heard the click of the door she looked up to see who it was. The woman scientist looked at the pink haired girl feeling sorry for her. Her hair was a mess, black circles were under her eyes, and she was now forced to wear a hospital gown like before. The woman walked over to Amu, stopping a few feet away before reaching into her pocket and pulling out another vile with black liquid.

"Should I do it or can you do it?" she asked to be polite.

The blank expression on her face gave no answer, but it was obvious when she extended her arm out to the woman. The woman cringed before taking her arm and injecting the black liquid into it. Amu didn't scream nor show any emotion at all as the woman finished and left. She could feel the black energy taking over again, numbing her emotions and her mind. Amu then laid down on the bed, resting her head on the pillow before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

When Amu heard the scientists come in again her eyes shot open and looked over at them. They threw a pair of clothes at her, telling her get dress and that they had a mission for her. She was ordered to go out and collect X-eggs in order to lure out the embryo, and unknown to her to also make the liquid they used to control her. Amu nodded her head obediently as she dressed before heading out of Easter.

She carried her lock and her shugo charas in her old box that she was given when she became the joker for the guardians. It bumped against her side as she finally came to the middle of the park where many people gathered to hear music and relax. Amu pulled out the locket and her green egg.

"My heart unlock…" she repeated in her monotone voice as she changed into Black Clover.

She whipped out her whisk and released the honey, but instead of healing it paralyzed the people stuck in it and took their eggs. X-eggs came out left and right, gathering to Amu in flocks. Then she heard familiar voices arrive.

"Amu-chan!" the guardians yelled as they arrived at the scene.

She turned towards them, seeing them in their regular forms before using the power of the lock to change into their character changed forms. Platinum Royal, Clown Drop, Day Baby, and Beat jumper readied themselves for an attack by their former guardian.

"Wait, did you forget about us?!" another pair of voices rang out.

Everyone turned to see Lunatic Charm and Black Lynx show up together. Utau readied her trident as she got between Amu and the others. She put on a serious face as she took in the sight before her. Then Amu lowered her eyes at her angel opponent before raising her whisk and sending the dark honey at her. Utau dodged immediately as Ikuto came at Amu from the side. Amu deflected his attack as she pushed him away, trying to put some distance between them.

"I brought Utau to save you! Don't fight your friends Amu!" Ikuto pleaded to her as he took a step back.

"I don't need your help. I especially don't need that washed up idol's help!" Amu snapped at Ikuto as she changed into Black Spade.

Utau felt the anger rise within her as she snapped back, "I entrusted Ikuto with you and now your betraying us?! How could you?! I trusted you!"

Amu felt a pang in her heart as she remembered something from her past. She saw herself and Utau walking together, the happy expression on each other's faces as they laughed at the other's embarrassed expressions. Amu clutched at her head as it began to throb and the memory soon disappeared. As she was preoccupied with that, Utau took the chance to attack.

"Nightmare Lorelei!" Utau yelled as she attacked.

Amu was sent flying across the ground, skidding to a stop. The others stopped trying to round up all the X-eggs and turned to the girl's intense fight. Utau flew over to Amu and changed into Seraphic Charm. Then as Utau opened her mouth to sing, a voice came out of nowhere.

"Hold up little missy! Can't have you purifying my partner there no can I?" the boy's voice rang out.

Everyone stopped to look around, but then turned their attention back to Amu when they saw a shadowy figure land next to her. It was a boy about year or so younger than Ikuto and he was dressed in a circus ring leader outfit. He picked up Amu in his arms then turned to show that he wore a white smiling mask over his face.

Then he retrieved the whip from his side and yelled to the others, "You guys are ruining my show by beating up my acts. Sadly I gotta leave with her before you guys take her away. Ciao!"

Then he cracked his whip and in a puff of smoke they vanished. Everyone looked at each other before turning to Ikuto for an answer.

"I don't know who that guy is. I've never seen him before in my life," He confessed.

"Well, I guess Easter just hired him. If so that means it's going to be even harder to get our hands on Amu," Tadase assumed.

"He'll just get in our way from now on," Utau added as she changed back.

Everyone looked at each other again in silence, not knowing what to do.

When Amu opened her eyes a masked figure leaned over her. She sat up quickly as the boy backed away to give her space. She looked him up and down and saw that he resembled the ring leaders in circuses, with the tight white pants, button up coat with a tail and a top hat. The strange thing was that he wore a mask over his face. After about a minute he separated from his shugo chara in a puff of smoke. Amu looked at the shugo chara and saw he was a cute little ring leader chara, that resembled the character very much except without the mask. Then Amu turned to look at the boy and saw that he wasn't what she expected. He was tall and lean like Ikuto, but looked like Kukai in every other way except that his hair was a very dark brown. The boy turned to Amu with a big grin on his face and introduced himself.

"Hello, My name is Souta Kyokuba and this is Kibi, my shugo Chara!" Souta announced before bowing before Amu.

"Pleasure to meet ya!" Kibi added before bowing like his partner.

Amu just stared at them with her emotionless face, not saying a word. Souta looked up and smiled at her before pulling out something from his pocket.

"Now I was already warned, as your partner, that you're a bit…numb, but I have something I wanna give ya as a gift," Souta said as he motioned for Amu to extend her arm out.

She tilted her head to the side before extending her arm out to Souta. She heard him mention something about her being so cute as he grabbed her arm and put something on her wrist. When he was done he stepped back and Amu withdrew her hand and looked to see he had put a bracelet on her wrist. It had little animals you'd see at the circus as charms and one little man dressed as a ringleader. Amu looked back up at Souta and smiled at him.

"You must really like the circus," she pointed out in a light voice.

"Yep! Sure do!" he confirmed as he gave her a thumbs up.

Amu looked down at the charms and fiddled with the little clown as she muttered, "I really like clowns too. They make me smile."

Souta looked at the happy expression on Amu's face and frowned, knowing that she was remembering about one of her friends that could change into a clown. After watching her happily stare at the clown he grabbed her by her wrist, putting on a happy face again before dragging her out of the bed.

"Come on Amu! Let's get to know each other better! I mean we are partners now!" He exclaimed.

Amu nodded her head obediently as she followed Souta to where ever he wanted to go.

* * *

_Yes I know, it's a new character. I wanted to throw something different in there and well all I got was a new character. I'm sure you guys don't know if you'll like him or hate him, but yeah if you haven't already guessed his thing is ring leader. You'll find out as we go along why it's that and if Ikuto and the others can save Amu from Easter before its too late! Dun Dun Dun! lol_


	8. Chapter 8 Circus

_Alright here is ch 8! I really wanted to show a little more of the amuto relationship. Also I wanted to try a little somethin about the kind of relation that could happen between Amu and Souta. Well enjoy. Also thanks for your reviews! Please leave me more :)_

* * *

Chapter 8: Circus

"So why do I need a partner?" Amu asked interrupting the silence between her and Souta.

His eyes grew big as he looked at her over the brim of his cup. He finished his interrupted sip of his drink, placing the cup back down on the table. Souta looked around Easter's office cafeteria and made sure that no one was around to eavesdrop.

"Well, here's the thing. My bosses told me that they have a problem of you being taken away so they want me to watch and protect you from those who want to take you back," Souta took a pause as he got up and strolled over to Amu. Then he leaned down close, grabbing Amu by her chin and turning her to look at him before continuing, "Especially by your little cat boyfriend."

She blushed as she glared at Souta and snapped back, "He's not my boyfriend!"

He lowered his eyes at Amu before releasing his grip on her face. She turned away to hide her reddening face, but Souta continued to stare at her.

"Hmm, well what a cute little Amu. How old are you by the way?" He asked, changing his serious tone into a playful one.

Amu turned to look over her shoulder and muttered, "Well, I turned thirteen while I was held captive here."

"Thirteen already? Guess you'll be maturin here soon. On the other hand, I'm a few years older than you and I'm sure your boy-I mean friend has already hit the big one-eight. Kind of pedophilic to me, heh heh," Souta chuckled, joking with Amu.

She quickly turned away at the mention of that kind of stuff. Finally fed up with Souta and his jokes, she quickly got up from the table, excusing herself before turning to leave.

"You know you're not much of the leader type. You're more like the clown in the circus than the ring leader," She coldly told him in return for all his jokes.

She walked away quickly but as she reached for the door handle she was suddenly pushed up against the door. She turned around to see Souta, a serious expression on his face as he pinned her up against the door. Amu tried to struggle out of his grip, giving him a warning glare, but he wouldn't budge. She became frightened at the intimidating presence he emitted, his face expressionless, yet his eyes saying much more.

"Who do you think you are? As you can see I can easily overpower you and yet you want to make little remarks without consequences? Well you won't get your way," Souta hissed at her as he leaned closer and closer to her face.

She closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen, but when nothing did she opened her eyes. Amu jumped when she saw that Souta was an inch away from her face, his dark green eyes piercing right through her. Her face turned bright red as she frowned, her eyes darting every which way to avoid looking into Souta's.

"Look at me," His serious voice commanded.

Amu flinched at the sound of his voice as she directed her eyes at Souta. He then smiled at her, sending at chill down her spine.

"I am the ring leader here. Don't ever forget that," was all he said before letting go of her.

Amu dropped to her knees, feeling like a weight had finally been lifted off her. She looked back over at Souta as he took off out of the room, Kibi following right behind him. Her heart raced, but not because she liked Souta, but more like she had this same feeling before…with that cat boy. Amu's face became warm as she tried to think about the memory, but nothing came to her, instead she felt like someone turned off her brain. Her eyes went blank as she got up and walked out the room.

Ikuto watched from atop of a nearby building, his focus on the giant Easter building. His tail flicked back and forth as he concentrated and Yoru floated around him, bored with all the waiting around.

"Ne, Ikuto? We goin to do something besides wait around-nya?" Yoru asked as he got into his partner's vision.

Ikuto broke out of his trance as he looked at Yoru and replied, "Sorry Yoru. There's nothing I can do for now. Just wait."

Yoru looked worryingly at his partner and figured it was best to leave it at that. He landed next to him and sat watching the building as Ikuto did. He continued to stare when he noticed something on the roof. It was something small and then it was covered in light then the light disappeared. Ikuto stood up then jumped out of the way when the end of a whip came striking down. When he landed and the dust had cleared, he saw the kid from yesterday standing before him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Ring Leader and that all you need to know," Souta replied as he readied his whip again.

Ikuto readied himself for another attack, but the always smiling face on the mask also made it hard to tell what the kid was thinking.

"You know in circuses they had lion tamer acts. I've always liked those and as the ring leader of this circus, I order you, my little kitty, to bow before your master!" Souta yelled as he cracked his whip at Ikuto's feet.

Ikuto glared back at him as he snapped back, "As if I'd listen to you!"

Yet, against his will, his body began to move as he got to his knees and bowed his head. Ikuto tried to fight against it, but his will power had been taken away. Souta laughed at the cat boy's futile efforts to resist followed by cursing him under his breath.

"As if you had a choice!" Souta continued to laugh as he walked over to his obedient captive.

Souta raised his boot and came down hard on Ikuto's back. Yoru yelped as he helplessly watched Ikuto get beaten up. As Souta laughed out of enjoyment, he suddenly stopped and looked up into the sky. Ikuto looked up from the ground to see Black Heart flying above them.

"Leave him be. We have work," was all she said, not giving a second glance at Ikuto.

Souta landed one last kick before using his whip to get back over to the Easter roof. Amu waited for him to get across before skating off herself. Ikuto felt the control wear off as he lifted his head up to yell out to her.

"Amu!" he cried out to her.

He watched her turn around briefly then turn right back around and head back to Easter. He managed to smile because for sure he could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes when she had looked back at him. _Please, Please! Please remember me Amu! _Ikuto screamed in his head before passing out on the roof.

* * *

_Alright there you go. Also since my spring break is over, my chapter will be taking longer to come out so be patient with me. I will try my hardest to keep my stories updated, but I do have school and my senior year is very important...Stay in school! lol Please leave a review! Thanks for your support!_


	9. Chapter 9 Date

_Alright! I'm so happy, this story has had more than a 1000 hits! Yay thanks all of you who keep reading! Anyways, here is chapter nine and boy...there is a surprise in there that I hope you guys like ;) Enjoy and keep reviewing! Makes me very happy!_

* * *

Chapter 9: Date

"We need more X-eggs!" the man scientist yelled as he brought down his fist on the table.

The woman scientist flinched at the sound before inserting her own thoughts, "Well, you should ask Souta to gather X-eggs as well."

The man looked over at his partner and frowned, "I had already thought of that, but that kid insists that it takes his full concentration to look after Amu. Then that sly little kid started to tell me that he could but it wouldn't be his fault if she suddenly was taken away by her friends."

The man got up from his desk and walked around the room, a thinking expression on his face. The woman watched him pace briefly before returning her attention to the papers on her desk. As she wrote she was suddenly taken back when she heard him loudly slam down his hands on her desk.

"The other egg!" he exclaimed.

The woman looked at him inquisitively before pointing something out, "You know that we tried that. The egg wouldn't respond to its own master."

"Yes, but the thing is that the egg hasn't disappeared which means that it can still be used. Also I heard from another scientist, who was fired from the Embryo investigation, that when Utau was here that diamond egg became an X-egg and followed Utau around. When I looked it up it was true! All we have to do is make it go back to that state!" he rambled on to the woman.

The woman stared at him, confused with his idea, as she pushed her falling glasses back up farther on her face. She let out sigh as she got a new sheet of paper and started scribbling on it with the details of the plan. She began to brainstorm as the man continued to dance about the room as he daydreamed about having all the X-eggs he could ever have.

Amu looked over at her door as she saw Souta standing in the doorway. He was smiling at her in his school uniform and with Kibi floating around him. She watched as he strode over to her bed, taking a seat next to her. Most of the day she would lay in bed and think about stuff, but it was starting to become a routine as Souta arrived at the same time every day from school. Amu looked over at him with a smile on her face, trying to be friendlier to her partner.

"So, the guys upstairs think we aren't getting enough X-eggs. So they were all over me about it earlier so I was thinking I would sneak ya out of here so we could go collect lots of X-eggs and show them we ain't losers," Souta whispered his plan into her ear.

Amu smiled at the thought of getting out and actually seeing the city before it turned dark outside. Souta motioned for her to gather her shugo charas and get changed.

"Oh, wait you need a disguise!" he exclaimed before throwing at bag at her.

Amu caught the bag and looked at Souta with a softened smile as she told him, "Thanks Souta."

He turned away when his face started to redden and swore he turned away to give her some privacy. Amu chuckled lightly as she changed into the clothes that Souta gave her. She wore a white t-shirt with a plain dark green jacket that was bigger than her. She also wore a pair of dark blue jeans that were a bit loose as well. Then when she finished Souta walked over to her and gathered her hair up. He tied it up before placing it under a cap and out of her face. When she was done he stepped back to admire his work.

"You know your hair is growin past yer shoulders, you may want to cut it if you don't want to have it real long. Anyways, I'm glad with what I had. My big brother didn't have much so I know the size is a bit big but just deal with it for now. Also, when we're out there don't be surprised if girls try pickin you up cause my disguise is so good!" he jokingly told her.

Amu tilted her head in confusion before looking over into her mirror and saw that she looked like a young boy. She blushed at her own appearance thinking that Souta had done such a good job and soon she would be able to leave Easter. He then grabbed her hand in his own and lead her out of Easter and into the real world.

Amu couldn't remember the last time she had seen the sunset as it lowered against the beautiful darkening sky. Souta smiled as he watched her stare at the setting sun.

"Sorry it's getting late, but school don't let out till late afternoon," He apologized, wishing he had brought her out sooner.

Amu shook her head before saying, "No, it's okay. I'm just glad you got me out for the sunset."

He blushed once again as she smiled at him. He then turned away before grabbing her and dragging her along to the shopping district. She followed him, but her attention was at the shops and the couples who walked past them.

"You know this kind of feels like a date," Souta managed to say before laughing awkwardly.

She just smiled at him before turning her attention to an ice cream vendor. Souta turned around to see her staring at the ice cream vendor and couldn't help but want to stop and buy her some.

"If you wanted some you didn't need to be afraid to ask," he stubbornly told her before dragging her to the vendor.

He made her sit and wait for him on a nearby bench and Amu did as she was told. Her eyes darted around her as she kicked her legs like an impatient child. Then she saw him. The tall, beautiful boy in dark clothing and his cat shugo chara were walking her way down the shopping district. Amu panicked immediately as she quickly stood up and accidentally hit someone walking by. She turned to apologize to the person, but when she looked back at the boy's way she saw that he was looking straight at her with a flabbergasted expression. Her face turned red as her feet took off in a burst of adrenaline induced speed. Behind her she could hear the boy calling out her name, his faint footsteps behind her.

"Amu?!" Ikuto yelled as he had finally caught up to her, reaching out and grabbing her by the wrist.

Amu quickly turned her head around when she felt his grip on her wrist and caused her hat and hair to come undone. Her pink hair fell around her flushed face as Ikuto stopped her from running off again. She watched as he panted, staring up at her through his long eyelashes and with his dark eyes.

"L-Let me go!" she screamed as she struggled.

"No, never again!" he yelled back at her as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from escaping.

Amu continued to struggle, but her struggling slowly ceased as she began to cry, "Please! Please let me go! I can't even remember who you are! Why are you holding me so close?! Your not-!"

She was cut off when he lifted her head up and placed his lips on hers. Amu stood still as his warm lips pressed against her, her mind feeling like the fog was finally being lifted. As the fog lifted from around her she could see the faces of her friends and the one she truly loved, Ikuto. She moved her arms as she stood up on the tips of her toes and wrapped them around Ikuto's neck. He bent down for her as he loosened his hold and moved his arms more around her waist. When they finally parted they stared into each other's eyes waiting to catch their breath.

"Ikuto?" she muttered as she blushed and smiled at him.

"Amu…" he trailed off before leaning in close for another kiss.

Then they heard something crack and turned around to see that Souta was watching them with broken ice cream cones in either hand. His face was turning red with anger and embarrassment from watching them kissing and Amu knew it.

"Wait, Souta!" she cried out before letting go of Ikuto and running between them.

Souta changed with Kibi in just seconds as he pulled out his whip and struck it at Ikuto. He was unable to stop it as they both watched Amu get in the way of the whip and take the hit.

She hit the ground hard and laid still between them as they both cried out, "AMU!"

* * *

_Eh, well how'd you like it? Tell me I love to hear from y'all! Did ya like your little amuto surprise?! Anyways hope you enjoyed :)_


	10. Chapter 10 I Can't Stay Mad

_It feels like it's been forever since I've written. Well here is chapter ten, slowly making its way here. lol Enjoy and review at the end! Thanks!_

* * *

Chapter 10: I Can' t Stay Mad

_I feel so weak…what are these voices saying?…are they saying my name?…_

"Amu, wake up!" Souta yelled as he ran over to the still Amu, his mask removed.

Amu's eyes shot open when she heard him tell her to wake up. She looked around and saw Souta and Ikuto running over to her. When they arrived at her side they each took an arm and lifted her up on her feet.

"Are you all right? Let go of her! You're the reason she was hit!" Ikuto yelled at Souta as he pulled Amu to his side.

"No! You let go! She's mine!" Souta refused as he tried to pull her back.

Everyone was surprised when Amu tore her arm from Ikuto's grasp and wrapped her arms around Souta before bluntly saying, "I'm his."

Souta blushed furiously, Ikuto's mouth was agape, and Amu's face grew red as well before releasing her hold around Souta. She smacked her face as she turned away from the both of them.

"What the heck?! What did I just do?!" Amu freaked out as she tried to figure out why she did what she did.

Souta then smiled slightly as it all clicked. Ikuto looked between Amu and Souta before turning his glare to Souta completely.

"What did you do to her you bast-?!" he hissed before being cut off by Souta's hysterical laughter.

Souta doubled over with laughter before standing up straight and looking at Ikuto with a mischievous smile, "Well looks like my whip's effect has her doing whatever I say. What a wonderful day it is!"

Amu turned on him and yelled, "What?! Make it stop! I'm not your slave!"

Souta turned to her with the same oppressive and intimidating aura from before and told her, "The whip's effect doesn't wear off unless I leave the subject so for now you are my slave. Now, come to me."

He extended an arm to Amu and she felt her legs moving on their own as she walked over to his side. Souta wrapped an arm around her waist before using his other hand to tilt her head up. Ikuto was ready to pounce before he heard the crack of a whip again.

"Just because I removed my mask doesn't mean I don't have my powers as Ring Leader. Now stay put kitty," Souta told Ikuto as he retracted his whip.

Ikuto felt his body stop, but he could have sworn that it hadn't touched him! Yet, his body wouldn't listen to him.

"Those who have been affected before just have to hear the crack of my whip to have it triggered again. It really is a wonderful weapon," Souta laughed as he turned his attention back to Amu, "Now where were we?"

Amu began to shake as Souta leaned close. She yelled out and struggled against her will which made him very angry.

"Amu! Kiss me like you did Ikuto! I demand it!" He yelled furiously as he waited for it to kick in.

"Nooo! Please Souta! Don't make me do this!" She cried out as her face leaned closer to Souta's, "Please! I-I love Ikuto!"

He was taken aback by her words before he pushed her away. He stared at her with a frantic expression before snapping out of it when he heard Amu's voice again.

"Why did you do that?!" she demanded to know as she rubbed her sore bottom after getting off the ground.

"Sorry, please forgive me…now let's go," Souta told her as he replaced his mask and held a hand out to Amu.

Amu felt her body move on its own as she got up off the ground and walked over to Souta. She placed her hand in his before he swept her off her feet and took off with her as Ikuto yelled for him to bring her back.

"Damn!" Ikuto cursed as he stared angrily down at his feet.

He sat alone on the bench in the park as he thought about Souta. He was extremely frustrated with the kid's power to control others with his special whip. Ikuto thought to himself as he tried to think of a way to beat the kid at his own game…then it came to him. Ikuto got up quickly as he took off to find the guardians.

"What?" Rima asked in almost threatening tone as she became ticked at the face of the cat thief standing before her.

"I need your help," Ikuto repeated.

Rima turned around as she refused strongly with a loud no. Ikuto grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, looking seriously into her eyes. She glared at him as she waited for him to make a case for himself.

"Now just wait. I know we don't know each other very well, but we do know Amu. Right now she needs our help, but mostly I need you to help me rescue her! Only you can do what I'm asking!" he pleaded to her.

Rima softened her gaze as she frowned at the mention of Amu, her only weakness, "Fine. I'll help. Just tell me what you need me to do."

"Souta!" Amu cried out as she watched him fall to his knees. He was doubled over with pain after he was hit in the stomach.

A man in a black suit held Amu by her arm as he kept her from going to Souta's side. Two men in black suits lifted the beaten up Souta off his feet, each holding an arm. The male scientist walked over to him and lifted his head to make him look him in the face.

"See? This is what happens when you try and mess around little boy. Don't do it again or else you'll get more than just this," the man warned him as he motioned for the men to escort them out.

Amu peered over her shoulder as she watched them drag Souta along as they escorted her back to her room. Amu looked at the hefty man holding her arm and figured it was worth a try. She broke the grip of the man and ran over to Souta to see if he was okay.

"Souta?! Are you ok?!" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Please don't do that again," the hefty man told Amu as he grabbed her again, lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

Amu kicked and struggled as she stared over at the motionless Souta. Then she saw him lift his head up and smile at her. She couldn't help but smile back even though she was still mad that he had controlled her earlier. When they arrived at her room she was placed on her feet and asked to enter her room.

"Leave him here," Amu turned to face the men with a serious tone.

The men looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and dropping Souta onto her bed. Once they left she rushed to his side, leaning over him to see if he was truly ok. Then he opened his eyes and smiled at her again as his arm shot around her, pulling her down on top of him.

"What are you doing?! I was only trying to see if you were ok!" Amu protested as she struggled, but she was awkwardly positioned and couldn't get up.

"Just lay here with me…" he coughed before continuing, "…I'm sorry about earlier. Please don't hate me. I would never purposely hate you…" he managed to say before drifting off to sleep.

Amu was astonished that he had fallen asleep with her on top of him. She became self-conscious and thought that she may be crushing his lungs or something like that. She removed his arms from around her and laid next to him, staring at his sleeping face._ He's got a cute sleeping face…Wait! What's wrong with me?!_ she thought to herself before blushing at her own thoughts. As she stared her eyes began to flutter as she too fell asleep, cuddled next to the sleeping Souta.

"Then tomorrow," Rima repeated before waving goodbye to Ikuto.

He nodded his head, "Yes, tomorrow we will rescue Amu and get rid of that Souta kid for good."

Ikuto blushed slightly as he thought back to earlier and how close Amu was to kissing that kid. _I-I love Ikuto!_ Amu's voice played

back what she said in his head over and over again. Then he became a bit jealous as he thought how close Souta was to Amu while he was always being distanced from her.

Ikuto looked up into the darkening sky and whispered out loud, "I love you too…my Amu…"

* * *

_Alright there you go. Thanks everyone who's read this. I really hope you've enjoyed this. I feel the end is nearing!_


	11. Chapter 11 Feelings

_Ok here is Chapter 11! I'm really happy that I got over 500 visitors for this story! Thanks everyone who reads this! Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 11: Feelings

When Amu awoke she saw the sleeping face of Souta. She sleepily got up and looked around her room as she always did, always waiting for the day she would wake up and all this would have just been a dream. She slid off the bed and walked over to her mirror, grabbing her brush and brushing the stray hairs that stuck up. She turned around when she heard Souta stirring. He had sat up and stared at Amu with limp eyes. His hair was a mess from tossing and turning and he still looked like he had just gotten beaten up. He slid out of bed, stretching his aching body before walking over to Amu. He slung his arms around her shoulders as he rested his head on one of them.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she stopped brushing and eyed him.

"I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream that I awoke in your room," Souta replied in a sleepily manner.

Amu shook him off as she placed her brush down before heading over to her own personal bathroom, given to her so she wouldn't have the need to leave the room very often. She turned around to see Souta looking at his messy hair in the mirror and trying to tidy it up a little.

"Stay here, I'm just going to jump in and out. I need to talk to you," She told him as she went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Souta waited patiently as he paced around the room before taking a seat in front of the door, his back up against it. He listened to the steady sound of the water running as she took a shower. As he imagined the shower his mind started to wander to other thoughts and soon he hit his head against the door to keep himself from thinking any further with his indecent thoughts. _What's wrong with me?! She's freakin thirteen!_ Souta thought to himself, feeling guilty for ever seeing her more than a little sister. He jumped up quickly when he heard the door knob turning. He was so into his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that she had finished showering and was already changed. When she appeared her wet hair laid on the towel that she had lain over her shoulders to keep her clothes from getting wet.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she walked past him to her vanity.

Souta noticed that she was wearing all black, a ruffled skirt that stopped just above the knees, a tank top, and black and white striped socks. She looked older now to him and he figured it was probably her hormones kicking in and making her more womanly. He blushed when Amu turned around to face him, her golden eyes peering into his.

"Souta? Are you ok? You're acting strange…" Amu asked as she walked over to him.

Souta panicked as he quickly yelled, "Oh! I didn't go home, my parents are gonna kill me! See ya later Amu!"

As he fled the room Amu just stared at him, confused by his strange ways. Of course he was confusing her a lot more lately. With a shrug she went back to getting herself ready for later when she would go out and collect X-eggs.

"He came out," Rima pointed out as she saw Souta running out of the Easer building.

Ikuto eyed the kid before jumping to chase after him, Rima following suit. They followed him to the park where he stopped running to catch his breath. At first they watched him to make sure he hadn't noticed them then proceeded with their plan. Souta turned around when Rima appeared from the bushes.

"Hello, I hear you're the ring leader…" Rima started before changing into her Clown Drop form and then continuing, "…and there are always clowns in the circus…"

She used her Juggling Party attack on Souta as he jumped back out of the way.

"Kibi!" Souta called out.

"Let the show begin!" Kibi announced happily as he and his partner changed into Ring Leader.

"Not so fast! Yoru!" Ikuto yelled as before transforming into Black Lynx.

Souta tried to jump back from Ikuto, making an opening for Rima which she took. She used her Tightrope Dancer attack to tie up Souta, leaving him helpless as he fell to his knees. He struggled to break the rope and reach for his own weapon, but it was useless. He glared back at his captors as they smiled with triumph.

"I don't know what you're thinking but Amu won't come out without me! I'm her protector so they won't let her go anywhere without me!" Souta protested as he tried to foil whatever plans they had.

"That's not what we want with you," Rima told him coldly as she watched Ikuto walk over to Souta.

He took the whip at Souta's side as he ignored the many profanities Souta threw at him. Ikuto uncoiled the whip, giving it a good over before adjusting his grip on it. He turned back to Souta, giving him a mischievous smile.

"What do you think you're doing?" Souta was scared to ask, his voice wavering.

"You said that the whip makes anyone do as you say so I wanted to try it on you," Ikuto explained before cracking the whip at Souta.

Souta winced as he waited for impact, but the whip just hit the ground right in front of him. He looked up at Ikuto, glad that he hadn't hit him and also confused since he figured he would get his revenge for his earlier actions. A minute of silence passed before Rima cleared her throat in an attempt to urge Ikuto to carry out the plan.

"Ok. Souta, listen to me. Bring Amu to me. Escape Easter with her and bring her back to me…" Ikuto commanded before waiting to see what happened.

Souta glared at him, but didn't realize that at the same time his body got up on its own. The rope came undone from around him and he realized that his body began to walk on its own back in the direction of Easter.

"What the?! Why am I affected!" Souta yelled as he tried but failed to stop his body.

Ikuto and Rima looked at each other then looked back at Souta as he marched back to Easter to do what he had been ordered to do.

Amu followed the woman scientist as she always did on days they took her to the lab for the same old experiment. She sat in a chair in the same white room as they placed wires to her body to read her vital signs to make sure all the X-energy wasn't hurting her body in anyway. After they finished she was to receive the same old injection of X-energy, but this time around Amu wasn't brainwashed and so she knew she had to fight back or else lose all her memories again. As the woman pulled out the vile Amu kicked it out of her hand, watching as it hit and broke all over the ground. The woman jumped back, frightened and unsure of what was going on with her.

Amu got up out of the chair and said, "I will no longer be Easter's puppet. I'm finally going to leave!"

With that Amu ran quickly in an attempt to finally escape from Easter. The woman ran over to the alarm and pressed the button, loud sirens began to wail and warn everyone about the escaped patient. Amu ran quickly, but stopped when she remembered that she only had three of her four eggs. She began to run into random rooms in search of her lost egg determined to find her and leave Easter as fast as she could. After a few tries she began to feel hopeless and then she heard the voices of men coming closer.

She ducked into the nearest room, shutting it quickly behind her and turning off the lights. When she turned around she saw a faint glow and when she walked closer she saw that it was her last egg that was glowing. _Dia! _Amu thought to herself as she happily ran towards the egg. With a loud thud, Amu ran smack into a glass window. As she rubbed her sore face the lights came on and Amu turned around quickly to see Souta standing at the door.

"Souta!" Amu yelled, happy to see him.

He stared at her without making a word then walked over to her. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards the door and away from Dia. Amu struggled and broke his grip on her before running over to her last egg. She removed the glass box surrounding the egg, placing it in the pouch along with her other eggs. Once again Souta walked over to her, but this time he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. Amu was baffled as to why he was doing this, but she figured he was doing this to make sure she didn't escape. She kicked her legs in a furious attempt to get him to put her down, but it was to no avail.

"Souta! Put me down! I'm escaping and there is no way you can stop me!" Amu yelled, starting to feel emotional about her fading chance to escape.

"Shut up! I'm freeing you of this place! I'm taking you back to your friends," Souta yelled back as he tried to hide the blush on his face by turning away.

"Souta…" Amu trailed off as she felt touched.

He picked up pace as he ran and snuck past the guards, finally making his way to the roof. Once there he finally put her back down on her feet and stood in front of her in silence. Then as Ikuto and Rima arrived at the building next to them, waiting for Souta to bring Amu over, Souta spoke up.

"Amu, this may be the last chance I have at telling you this, but…" he trailed off.

"Hmm? What is it Souta?" Amu asked, forgetting about the escape.

Time seemed to stand still as Amu heard Souta respond with a sudden, "I l-like you Amu!"

Amu was shocked and had no time to react as he pulled her close and placed his lips gently onto hers. From across the building Ikuto grew red with fury as he watched Souta kiss his girl, his arms around her waist while looking over at him with cocky eyes.

* * *

_You know what I just noticed...I make Ikuto look like some jealous and over-possessive boyfriend lol oh well. I'm not changing how things are cause that's the way i wanna see them lol Anyways please review and thanks for your time. Also! I have a new short story coming out! Read it soon!_


	12. Chapter 12 Thanks

_Alright so this is a short ending, but the only reason it took so long was because I was grounded and then I had surgery, so sorry. I was finally able to finish this after my pain had subsided long enough. Well enjoy the end to this story._

* * *

Chapter 12: Thanks

Amu was in brief shock as she felt Souta's lips against her own. When she realized that Ikuto was watching them she quickly pushed him away and rubbed at her mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled.

"Hmph, well I thought that I would get my little revenge on your boy over there. Tell him we're even now," Souta explained to her before grabbing her hand and leading her to the edge of the building, "Now get going. Those guys will be here any moment and I can only fight them off for so long."

Amu was touched as she nodded before changing with Ran. This time Ran, and the others, had turned back into their old selves and were just as bright and colorful as before. She changed into Amulet Heart and then made her way over to the other building where Ikuto and Rima waited impatiently. When Amu landed on the other side she was met with a quick embrace from Ikuto. He possessively held her tightly without saying a word. Amu blushed before Rima made a subtle cough to break their heart-warming reunion.

"Um, I guess we should get out of here already," Rima suggested before sprinting off.

Amu nodded her head before taking off after Rima and Ikuto, briefly looking back to see Souta fighting off the men so that they could escape. _Thanks Souta…you were a great partner_ Amu thought to herself as she thanked him from her heart. Then she took off with Ikuto and Rima by her side.

"Amu!" everyone rejoiced when they saw her come back walking into the Royal Garden.

Amu smiled at all of her friends and felt like crying because she could actually remember everyone and her memories had not been tampered with. As Amu felt the tears weld up in her eyes she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up into Ikuto's face as he smiled softly at her and she smiled back as the tears flowed down her face. She was so happy that she couldn't stop herself from crying no matter how much everyone tried to calm her down.

"I missed you all!" Amu cried as she wrapped her arms around her friends.

Ikuto watched with a slight smile on his face as he watched her become so emotional. She had been through a lot and after all this time she could finally go back to the life she had before she had been kidnapped. He watched with interest but he also wanted to snatch her up from her friends and run away with her so that no one could ever hurt her again. As he refrained himself he noticed all of the shugo charas gathered around Amu's, chatting happily away as they welcomed their missing friends. It was a perfect picture of friends and Ikuto felt kind-of left out so he quietly slipped out of the garden to give the others time to catch up. Amu noticed from the corner of her eye that Ikuto had quietly snuck out.

"Sorry guys I would love to stay but I need to go home finally!" Amu excused herself as she ran out.

She ran out and reached out, hugging Ikuto from behind. He turned around to face her, placing his arms around her waist.

"Where did you think you're going?" she asked.

"Hmm? I just wanted to give you guys some time together. Although it looks like you can't stay away from me," he playfully teased her as he smiled down to her.

Amu smiled back and she replied, "I could remember them before I remembered you so I want to spend most of my time remembering everything about you."

Ikuto was taken back as he quickly turned away, his face turning red, as he muttered, "Well, haven't you grown up…"

She laughed at him as she squeezed him, burying her face in his chest. Ikuto looked down at her before using his hand to pick her face up and make her look at him.

"Thanks for not forgetting this black cat completely," he thanked her before placing his lips on hers.

When they parted Amu answered, "I could never forget you no matter how hard anyone tries…"

With that they laughed as Ikuto picked her up, taking her home where her family awaited for her.

* * *

_I had fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading this. I hope to start up another shugo chara story since my other one wasn't one that I was totally into. Look forward to more stories from me and I hope you guys didn't feel too disappointed with the ending...at least it ended with an amuto ending. Once again thanks!_


End file.
